1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to lighting systems. In particular, the present application relates to rechargeable emergency lighting systems for vehicles, including, but not limited to, aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Some aircraft comprise emergency lighting systems for use when a power supply to a primary lighting system is interrupted. In some cases, the emergency lighting systems comprise rechargeable batteries and/or light emitting diodes. In some cases, the rechargeable batteries of the emergency lighting systems prematurely fail or perform poorly as a result of recharging and discharging the batteries in accordance with field conditions that are undesirable for maintenance and/or performance of the batteries, There are many known ways to provide emergency lighting systems, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.